Scenes from a Saturday (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's just a typical Saturday in the REAL World.


_Mari & Ilna-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for everything!_

_REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

* * *

**Scenes from a Saturday**

"I can't believe you're going to be a senior this year." Jenna sighed as she looked across the breakfast table.

"Mo-om." Casey smiled indulgently.

"It seems like just yesterday I took you to the mall for your first pair of shoes and now look at you." She reached across the table and squeezed her oldest daughter's hand. "All grown up and taking yourself back to school shopping." She dropped her head down to the table dramatically. "You don't need me anymore."

Casey chuckled. "Ok, Meryl Streep."

Jenna raised her head. "Too far?"

"Just a little." Casey carried her plate to the sink. "Grace is picking me up. We'll be back by 3:00 because I have to be at work at 4:00. Cody needs the car tonight so will you be able to take me and pick me up?"

Jenna nodded and reached for her purse. She opened her wallet, pulled out a few bills and handed them to Casey.

"What's this for?" the teenager asked.

"School clothes."

"You don't have to give me any money." Casey tried to return the bills to her mother. "I have money saved from my paychecks."

"I know." Jenna refused to take the money back. "It's just … I'm making more money now, so I wanted to give you a little extra. Buy yourself those new running shoes you've been talking about."

Casey put the money in her phone case. "Thanks, Mom. Hey, maybe since you've got a fancy new job now I can get a car of my own instead of having to share with Cody."

Jenna laughed. "Nice try. You'll have to settle for the shoes for now."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me today, Grandma Ang." Kaitlyn bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

When Grandma Ang expressed an interest in learning more about Kaitlyn's volunteer work at the local shelter the youngster suggested she tag along one Saturday morning and Ang jumped at the chance.

"And when she says everyone," a tall blonde-haired woman with a friendly smile approached the pair, "She means all her animal friends."

Kaitlyn beamed. "Grandma Ang, this is Ms. Sally. She's in charge of the whole shelter. She makes sure all the animals are taken care of until they can find their forever home. Ms. Sally this is my Grandma Ang."

"Nice to meet you," the two women said in unison.

"Kaitlyn knows the drill so she can show you the ropes," Sally said. "First we need to feed the cats and kittens and clean all the litter boxes and then we can spend a little cuddle time with them."

Kaitlyn clapped her hands. "That's my favorite part."

It didn't take Grandma Ang long to catch on and in short order they had all the cats fed and watered and their cages cleaned. Once Sally gave the ok, Kaitlyn removed a few cats at a time from their cages, making sure the room's doors were closed so no one could escape, and began playing with them.

"This is Cinnamon." Kaitlyn smiled as she tossed a small stuffed mouse with a bell around its neck which the small, brown kitten happily chased. "She likes to play for a few minutes then she tries to steal the mouse and hide it."

Grandma Ang chuckled as a calico cat approached her cautiously.

"That's Gizmo," Kaitlyn said. "He's shy. He likes people but it just takes him awhile to feel comfortable. His last owner dropped him off when she moved back to the mainland." Kaitlyn frowned disapprovingly. "He's 3 years old."

"Nothing wrong with taking your time getting to know people." Ang smiled as she sat down at a small table and picked up a bag of cat treats. "Let's see if you want one of these, Gizmo."

Fifteen minutes later when Ms. Sally came to check on them, she found Gizmo curled up contentedly in Grandma Ang's lap. "He must really like you," she said. "He usually doesn't do that."

Ang smiled as she stroked the cat's head. "Maybe that just means he was meant to come home with me."

Kaitlyn gasped. "Really?" She couldn't contain her squeal of excitement. "You're gonna adopt Gizmo?"

Grandma Ang nodded. "If it's ok with Ms. Sally, I think I am."

* * *

"This is going to be her last first day of school," Danny grumbled miserably as he rinsed his lunch plate and put it in the dishwasher.

He'd stopped over at Steve and Catherine's an hour earlier to return a socket wrench he borrowed to fix his dryer and when they invited him to stay for lunch he quickly agreed. He and Gabby were planning on going grocery shopping after she got back from her afternoon hair appointment but until then his food options weren't nearly as appealing as the seafood salad Catherine had prepared.

He stepped around Angie who was perched on the small kitchen stool showing Cammie a stack of measuring cups and engaging in a non-stop incomprehensible description of each one. Cammie, for her part, was 100% focused on her favorite small human as if she understood every word that was being said.

"Just think," Steve said, "next year you'll have all that shopping for the first year of college to do." The miserable look that had been on his best friend's face from the moment he arrived at the beach house led Steve to pass on his usual comment about Grace attending the naval academy.

Danny scowled. "Neither my heart nor my wallet wants to think about that."

Catherine placed the leftover salad in the refrigerator then patted Danny's back supportively. "You'll be fine. This is gonna be a big year for both of you. Just think how amazing you're gonna feel when you watch Grace walk across that field and get her diploma."

"I guess so." Danny nodded. "I'm so proud of her and I know she's gonna do great things in the world but it's gonna take a little time for me to fully wrap my mind around the idea of her finishing high school."

"Not to change the subject but it looks like the rain they were calling for today isn't coming," Steve said as he looked out the kitchen door. "We may be able to get in a swim after all."

Catherine and Danny joined him in looking at the expanse of blue sky and white fluffy clouds over the placid water.

"Maybe I should call Grace and tell her to come here after she's done shopping," Danny said but before he could get his phone out of his pocket a yelp from Cammie had them all turning their heads just in time to see Angie hoist herself up onto the top of the kitchen island.

"TADA!" she beamed proudly.

"Angie, you can't do that," Steve said as he crossed the kitchen in three long strides and lifted her into his arms.

"You can't climb up on the island," Catherine reiterated.

"Can I give the two of you some advice?" Danny asked with a smile then continued without waiting for an answer. "One thing I've learned over the years is to never tell a McGarrett or a Rollins they _can't_ do something because that just kicks up your competitive juices and makes you want to do it even more. Maybe you should try telling her she shouldn't do it. Otherwise she may try scaling the refrigerator next."

* * *

"This was a good idea," Jacob said as he sat down at the picnic table across from the hot dog cart in the park. "We're having a boy's day out, aren't we Cody?"

"Yep. We are." Cody smiled as he placed a can of Sprite in front of Jacob and a large communal order of fries in the center of the table.

Jacob dug in. "This looks like a good lunch."

"I'm surprised you're hungry after this morning." Cody chuckled.

"I'm always hungry for a hot dog," Jacob said. "We should do this more often." He grabbed another fry. "Can we do it every week?"

"Maybe not every week but we'll definitely try to do it more often," Cody promised.

"Are you having fun, Dylan?" Jacob asked. "Do you wanna do this more often?"

The trio had spent the morning at a small local community day festival where they'd participated in a sidewalk chalk event, watched a few bands, and the youngest Allen boy had eaten his weight in cotton candy.

"Sure," Dylan replied. "This morning was fun and I'm excited to go watch the fishing derby this afternoon. But," he paused for a minute as if he was trying to figure something out. "Jacob picked the festival and I picked the fishing derby. What's your pick of something to do today, Cody?"

The oldest Allen boy smiled. "I just like spending the day with you guys."

* * *

"This is nice," Elizabeth said as she and Joseph sat on the deck of a little restaurant they'd discovered on the way back from their morning hike enjoying a leisurely lunch.

"It is," Joseph agreed. "I absolutely love having so many family and friends so close but every once in a while, I want to spend the day alone with my beautiful bride."

"And I with my dashing sailor." Elizabeth smiled.

"What do you say after we're done with lunch, I take you to a movie?" Joseph suggested.

"I don't know." Elizabeth pretended to ponder the idea. "Are you going to try to put your arm around me when the lights go down?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "I am indeed."

"Then let's do it." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "And after the movie, if you're very good, when you take me home, I may even invite you in."

Joseph kissed her on the cheek. "Then you can rest assured I will be very, very good."

* * *

"This was a wonderful idea," Leilani said as she relaxed in a chaise lounge on the deck of a rented boat with Chin, Kono and Adam. They'd headed out for a day of fishing but so far hadn't dropped a line in the water, choosing instead to lie on the deck and enjoy the unexpectedly good weather.

"I can't remember the last time I've had a relaxing day like this," Adam agreed.

Chin noticed that his cousin was eyeing the ocean all around them with interest. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how about an open water swimming competition," Kono replied. "Out to where that school of dolphins are and back. Loser cleans the afternoon catch and makes dinner."

Chin rubbed his hands together. "Deal."

The cousins immediately stood up and stripped down to their swimsuits.

"I don't think they understand what relaxing means," Leilani sighed, not moving from her reclined position.

"They absolutely do not," Adam agreed.

Kono arched an eyebrow. "I guess that means you two aren't participating?"

Adam and Leilani shook their heads in unison.

"Ok, that just means two less people for me to beat," Kono grinned.

She and Chin climbed onto the rail of the boat.

"OK, count us down," Chin said.

Leilani smiled indulgently. She was very used to the cousins' pop up challenges to each other. "No biting. No pinching. No hair pulling." She chuckled. "3...2...1...go."

* * *

As Casey and Grace headed to get a quick snack before leaving the mall, they noticed a group of about ten girls occupying two tables along the edge of the food court. They recognized two of the girls as juniors. Two others Grace recognized as freshmen cheerleaders while Casey was fairly certain several others were members of the junior varsity track team.

As they drew closer, they could see the girls were making a giant mess of the tables. There was ketchup splashed across the tabletops, wet napkins spread around, drinks spilled onto plates. The girls also appeared to be laughing at the maintenance man who was tasked with keeping the area clean. He was an older gentleman Grace and Casey had chatted with on several occasions. His name was Clarence. He was retired from the docks but had taken a job at the mall to help pay off some medical bills from his wife's health scare the previous year.

"What's up?" Casey asked as they stopped next to the tables. She looked at the mess then made eye contact with the two juniors. She could tell immediately the youngers girls recognized her as varsity track captain and Grace as head cheerleader.

"Not much," one of the girls replied. "Just doing some shopping."

"Looks like you had a little accident there." Grace indicated the tables. "I'm sure you're not that messy when you eat at home."

"He gets paid to clean it up," one of the girls said as she nodded towards Clarence.

"His paycheck isn't what matters here," Casey corrected. "What matters is that you are acting like little jerks and making extra work for him." She addressed the JV track team members. "I work at Foodland. Would you make a mess like this there then leave it for me to clean up?"

"No," the girl mumbled, suddenly unable to meet Casey's eyes.

"Should I take a picture of this and send it to Ms. Karen?" Grace asked one of the cheerleaders, referencing the woman who coached the younger team members.

"Please don't," the girl said with wide, pleading eyes.

"You should show a little more respect for people who work for a living," Casey said. She took note of the Kukui High School shirts several of the girls were wearing. "Not to mention for yourselves and for your school."

A smattering of 'I'm sorry' responses came from the girls.

"If you're truly sorry you'll walk over there and ask the maintenance man, who has a name by the way, it's Clarence, if you can borrow a roll of paper towels and his spray bottle of cleaner and you'll clean this up yourselves."

"I'll do it," one of the young track team members volunteered.

"Good." Casey addressed her next comments to the younger girls since she suspected the two juniors were the mess-making ring leaders. "Remember, in the future, if you're out with friends who try to make you do something you'd be embarrassed for your friends, teachers or coaches to find out, you need new friends."

One of the junior girls rolled her eyes as the other scowled.

"We'll get it all cleaned up," one of the younger girls promised. "And it'll never happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Grace said.

She and Casey smiled at Clarence as they made their way to Cinnabon.

"I love being a senior." Grace smiled. "This is gonna be a great year."

Casey grinned. "The best ever."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
